Carley Massey
Overview Carley Jane Massey, born December 25th, 1948, is the National Stateswoman, a Left-Aligned National Leader Nominee, philanthropist, and advocate for the World Untied movement. In 2008 she was elected Stateswoman, serving until 2013. In 2016 she ran for National Leader, inevitably losing to Malcolm Landgraab, despite winning the popular vote and after being endorsed by celebrities such as David Black and Callie Hunter. Early Life Carley Jane Massey was born to Tyler Massey and Louise Ann Graham on December 25th, 1948 in Appaloosa Plains. During her childhood she was a talented student, earning A grades. In high school she successfully ran for class president, later being recognized as her class valedictorian. Advocacy Career: 1966 - 1980 After completing school, Massey moved to the Willow Creek to advocate for public school reform in the south. During this time she helped various winning campaigns for left-aligned candidates for positions including Mayor and Representative. By the early 1970s, Massey had helped end segregation in the public school system and began work for the new forming movement World United. By 1980, Massey helped advocate for various state-level law concerning child safety, social issues, and more. Charity Organization, World United: 1981 - 1999 For nearly two decades between the 1980s and 90s, Massey turned the small World United movement into a major charity organization, gaining strength following the end of the Cold War. The organization aided people in poverty, advocated for diplomatic alternatives to war, and actively participated in the 1992 and 1996 elections to ensure a rallying National Leader was elected. Political Career: 2000s - Present In 2000, Massey successfully ran for the position of Representative out of the metropolis city of Bridgeport. For eight years she actively helped end discrimination of the local vampire population while also helping plasma substitute companies earn tax breaks for basing themselves out of the city. In 2008, Massey ran as Stateswoman, winning the position. In her short time as Stateswoman, Massey actively kept peace between various conflicting nations. Choosing not to run for re-election in 2012, Massey retreated to her hometown to help her aging mother. In mid-2015, Carley Massey announced that she was to run for National Leader, left-aligned. She earned various endorsements, including on from World United and various celebrities as well as the incumbent National Leader. Despite being largely ahead in polls, various scandals involving Massey's past personal life and multiple marriages made her a tricky choice for unaligned voters. In mid-2016, after winning the Left Party endorsement, Massey toured every major city with her ex-husbands to attempt to win back some favor, showing no bad blood in her personal life. Unfortunately Massey would go on to lose the major election's electoral votes, despite winning the popular vote. Personal Life In her early days as an advocate, Massey met J Huntington III, the son of a wealthy business man. Soon the two began a lengthy relationship, later marrying in 1979. For the first few years of their marriage, the two lived in a small house with very little furniture or heat until they inherited the Huntington estate. After Huntington inherited his father's money and company, Massey had the funds to build World Untied. The pair had one child together, Miles, who would later become a professional painter and marry Alexander Goth, whom would be appointed head of World United. After a strained relationship and accusations of infidelity, Massey and Huntington divorced, sharing custody of Miles. Later Huntington would remarry and have a daughter while Massey would shortly marry Don Lothario, who she had her son Eliot with, before getting a divorce in the late 90s. In the late 2000s, Massey had her first grandchild, Pearl, adopted by her son Miles. Around that time Massey married a former partner of hers, retired tech mogul Travis Scott.